


The Morose Dragon and the Delectable Thief

by zaffre



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Interspecies Sex, Magic Curse, Mild BDSM, Other, Remix, Remixed, Smauglock, Spanking, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre
Summary: Remix of alexxpheonix42's delightful fic 'Sir Boast-A-Lot and the Naughty Little Hobbit' for Wits on Tap 2017.





	The Morose Dragon and the Delectable Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sir Boast-A-Lot and the Naughty Little Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921941) by [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42). 



> I had SO much fun with this, so thanks to alexxphoenix42 for allowing me to remix their fic and to redscudery for running this challenge!

I’m so lonely here

Somehow it is I who caused this to be

For speaking truths to

A spiteful enchantress who punished me

 

She cursed me with pain

To be trapped by both monstrous skin and stone

Forced into exile

In a mountain cavern to die alone

 

But what’s this I smell?

A small creature invades my golden lair

It tries to hide but

My quick talons trap it within a snare

 

Oh, this little thief

Must be a hobbit I slyly deduce

But why would it pick

To knowingly wander into my noose?

 

So long I’ve been bored

Now I use my tongue to slurp and to lick

My hobbit’s body

And suckle upon his wee little dick

 

Away I sent those

Meddling dwarves with their coveted gem

And kept my hobbit

As the crown jewel of my own diadem

 

I spoiled my love

With food, trappings, gold, and spankings galore

And never have I

Wanted anything or anyone more

 

But such a being

So sunny, so beautiful and so bright,

Daren’t be hidden

In a place of shadows, devoid of light

 

Wistfully did I

Give freedom to the hobbit I adore

Who then embraced me

And I found myself hominid once more

 

Now I am again

A prince, but this time of joy and laughter

And with my hobbit

I will live happily ever after


End file.
